loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurel Weaver
"Interesting job you guys have" Dr. Laurel Weaver is tritagonist and the love interest of Agent J from the first Men in Black film. She is a beautiful yet cynical Deputy Medical Examiner who works at a morgue in New York. She has had many encounters with the MIB in the past, but has had her memory erased by them regularly. At the end of the first film, she joins the organization and becomes an agent herself and is J's news partner, following K's retirement. She is a recurring character in the animated series. In the film, L is portrayed by actress Linda Fiorentino, while in the series, she is voiced by Jennifer Lien from seasons 1-3 and by Jennifer Martin in season 4. History Men in Black (1997) Laurel first appears in the film, when, after James Darrell Edwards III is interrogated by some of his fellow cops, who do not believe him about his claims regarding the mysterious human he encountered (who was actually an alien henchman of Edgar the Bug in disguise). She approaches Edwards and tells him she believes him, gives him a card containing her information and asks him to meet her. Just as she leaves, Laurel is approached by K, who neuralyzes her and then enters the room himself to recruit Edwards and turn him into Agent J. Later on, after the Arquillian prince and his ambassador are killed by Edgar the bug in disguise, a policeman delivers the corpses to the morgue where Laurel works, along with Orion, the prince's pet cat. Annoyed with the cop's careless behavior, Laurel quietly grumbles "I hate the living" and begins to examine the corpses herself. She discovers some bizarre things and begins to report her findings, but is suddenly approached by J and K. K has J examine the corpse with Dr. Weaver, during which the two begin to bond with each other, while Laurel begins to remember some things about him before the last time her memory was wiped. Just as they keep bonding, the corpse reveals itself to be a man-sized mechanical transport for the small Arquillian prince. Struggling with english, the alien manages to tell them something about the galaxy being on Orion's belt before expiring. J tells K to come and, as the two discuss what just happened, Laurel puts the pieces together and realizes they are both members of a secret alien-tracking organization. K promptly neuralyzes her once again, leading to a brief argument between him and J before they depart from the morgue, leaving Laurel behind. After a while, Laurel is alone at the morgue with Orion the cat, and begins petting him, when she suddenly discovers there is a small galaxy on his collar, the galaxy the Arquillian prince was talking about and which the Bug wants to have the Arquillians destroy Earth. Suddenly, Edgar appears, threatening Laurel and demanding the galaxy. As he searches the morgue, he hears J calling and hides himself beneath a table while holding Laurel captive and threatening her with a gun. J enters and sees Laurel, and talks with her, while she attempts to find a way to tell him about the Bug, which J misinterprets as her flirting with him. K enters the scene when the Bug manages to take the galaxy from Orion and holds Laurel hostage, threatening to shoot her if the MIB attempt to attack him. She and J get into a brief discussion about how he couldn't understand her message clearly. As J tells her everything will be okay, the Bug kidnaps her and has her drive him to a pair of confiscated UFOs which he plans to use to fly away while Earth is attacked by the Arquillians. As they arrive, Edgar takes Laurel with him and tries to travel with her to his flying saucer, claiming "it's a long trip, i'll need a snack". As Edgar climbs to the UFO carrying her, Laurel unsuccesfully tries to convince him not to devour her, but when the Bug has none of it, she decides to break free from his grasp and jumps into a nearby tree while fiercelly clinging to its branches for dear life. While there, she witnesses the Bug's saucer taking off only to be shot down by J and K. After crashing to the ground, the Bug reveals his true, insectoid form, eats the guns of J and K and tries to climb to the other saucer. K willingly lets himself be eaten by the Bug to recover his gun, much to J's shock and Laurel's horror. As J tries to distract the Bug from reaching the other saucer, the branches holding Laurel break under her weight and she falls safely to the ground, taking cover behind a bush from which she sees J angering the Bug by killing cockroaches. As the Bug is apparently about to kill J, he suddenly explodes and is cut in half by K, who had retrieved his gun and the galaxy. As J and K lie covered in slime, the Bug's surviving half appears of a sudden and tries to kill them one last time, but it is suddenly destroyed by none other than Laurel herself, who had managed to take J's gun and used it to destroy the Bug from behind once and for all, commenting about J and K's "interesting job". By the time they are back on MIB's headquarters and K informs J about his retirement, she briefly chimes in the conversation, claiming her appartment isn't nearby, not even on the same island. After K has J neuralyze him and returns to his civilian life, the film's ending scene shows Laurel became an agent herself, christened "Agent L" and is now J's new partner. The Animated Series Agent L is a recurring character in the animated series based on the film. Here, she now has blonde hair, but her hair style remains the same. In one episode, she is kidnapped by Edgar's brother, Edwin the bug, who wants revenge on her for his brother's death at her hands. In another chapter, a vision of J's during J's perfect world alternate reality, they are a couple. Or at least, her alternate reality self is J's girlfriend. Men in Black II L is completely absent from the sequel. One scene has J claiming she wanted to return to the morgue after a while, and was neuralyzed on his behalf by him. It is likely she still gets neuralyzed by MIB operatives on a regular basis. Appeareance As a civilan, Dr. Laurel Weaver wears a typical bussiness suit, including a long sleeved shirt with buttons, a greyish trenchcoat and a dark dress with a short skirt. She has her hair in a Bob cut with no bangs, but changes it slightly after becoming an agent. As agent L, she now wears the typical jet-black suit of all MIB operatives, complete with black sunglasses. The animated series shows she wears a skirt in this suit as well, and she has blonde hair there. Personality Laurel is a very cynical person who can get irritated easily at the uncaring behavior of some individuals. She also gets visibly annoyed when J failed to understand her message as the Bug was holding her captive at the morgue and doesn't like it when men are very close-minded, as seen by the way she angrily claims that, when a woman shows sexual independence, everyone inmediately assumes she must be flirting. Nonetheless, she has a good side to herself, and genuinely cares for people she grows fond of, as she was the only one who believed J's claims about the criminal he was chasing. Near the end, while Kay and Jay have an emotional moment regarding the former's departure, she chimes in, saying her apartment isn't very near, not even on the same island, but does it in a pleasant manner and doesn't seem annoyed at all. She is also quite intelligent enough to figure how to quickly get the hang of a MIB weapon, and, despite working in a profession with rather negative opinions at the morgue, she is quite good at her job and genuinely enjoys it. Relationship with J At the start of the movie, Laurel is the only one who believes J's claims and reaches out to him. Later on, as they both work together on the mysterious corpse, they both grow more fond of each other and J comments on her "good-looking body" with K. J even mistakenly assumes Laurel is flirting with him when she wants to tell him the Bug is threatening her. By the end of the film, Laurel joins the MIB and becomes J's new partner, suggesting the two will get closer to each other. In the animated series, during J's perfect world alternate reality, they are a couple. Or at least, her alternate reality self is J's girlfriend. Ultimately, their romance did not came to be. In the second movie, J claims Laurel wanted to return to the morgue after some time and was neuralyzed by him to return to her former ocupation. Trivia * The true reason for the character's absence in the sequel to the first film is because her actress, Linda Fiorentino, was very hard for the film's crew to work with, and as such Laurel was written off from any future installments. Despite this, she is a very popular character among critics and viewers alike. Fiorentino herself was praised for her role as supporting female lead. * Laurel appeared in the animated series as a major character where she is referred as Agent L and works as a scientist in MIB headquarters. She is depicted as a blonde rather than a brunette. * Unlike J and K, Laurel did not appear in the original comics. Gallery Laurel1.jpg LaurelandJ1.jpg LaurelandJ2.jpg LaurelandJ3.jpg LaurelandJ4.jpg LaurelandJ5.jpg LaurelandJ6.jpg LaurelandJ7.jpg Laurelkidnapped.jpg Laureltree.jpg Laurelwatchesufo.jpg Laurelscared.jpg Laurelworried.jpg Laurelgunsmog.jpg Laurelgun1.jpg Laurelgun3.jpg Laurelhappy.jpg Laurelhappy2.jpg Laurelhappy3.jpg Laurelagent.jpg Laurelcar.jpg File:Animated_Elle.png|Laurel as she appears in Men in Black: The Series as Agent L. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Animated Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Possible Romance